coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 885 (16th June 1969)
Plot Emily hides Annie's postcard to Lucille from Jack when it arrives at the Rovers. He wonders why she hasn't written. He almost catches Ena and Emily talking about him. Elsie is down after hearing Len's news. Not knowing the reason behind it, Jack hears about her depression from Hilda's gossip and he goes to see Elsie. Annoyed with Len, he wants to tell him it was Elsie's money he was given. Elsie tells him about Len's proposed engagement to a girl named Janet Reid who he met at the Town Hall where she works. Elsie persuades Jack not to say anything as she thinks Len deserves real happiness. Ray guesses that Len has proposed and assumes it's to Elsie but is told not. The news spreads round the street. Ena, Minnie and Emily go to the funeral of an old friend, Carrie Bishop and drink to her in the snug afterwards. Len tells Elsie that he couldn't wait for her forever. He wants her to meet Janet and gets her to agree that he can bring her round in an hour. Elsie is left alone with Janet for a while when they are introduced. Janet blurts out that she doesn't love Len and is dreading him proposing as she can't think of a way to say no. Elsie is sympathetic but refuses to intercede on her behalf and makes her excuses not to join the couple for lunch. Carrie's funeral tea takes place in the Select. Her son, Ernie Bishop, thanks Emily for all she's done and asks her to join him at his camera shop as he wants her advice. Hilda warns Betty that Ted Loftus is a good darts player. Ernie shows Emily around his shop and tells her that he's looking for a caretaker with accommodation in the flat above. He upsets her when he mentions their old mutual friend, Leonard Swindley, not knowing of Emily's past history with him. Len goes out with Janet, seen off by a worried Elsie. Emily finds Ernie a caretaker but he is thrown when Ena tells him it's her. Len rings to book a table in a restaurant. Janet stops him and tells him she doesn't love him before running out on him. He is furious, thinking a jealous Elsie has influenced her. Cast Regular cast *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Cyril Turpin - William Moore *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Janet Reid - Judith Barker Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *11 Coronation Street - Back room and scullery *Corner Shop *Fairclough and Booth - Yard and office *Camera Shop Notes *First appearance of Ernest Bishop since 6th September 1967 and now credited under his real name and not his trading name of "Gordon Bishop" (though this latter point is not referred to in the episode). *First appearance of Janet Reid. *The scene on the Grape Street set was OB recorded. *''TV Times'' synopsis: In which Elsie's motives are misunderstood. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,250,000 homes (6th place). Category:1969 episodes